For Your Love
by Cold Heartless Soul
Summary: Mileena Has Been Gone But When She Comes Back She Sees That Everything Has Changed. Even She Has Changed Over Time... She Then Is Introduced To New Kombatants. Scorpion Is A New Fighter There And When He Spots Mileena...Well...Lets Just Say Some Stuff Happens Between Them.. NOTICE: SOME TIMES THE CHARACTERS MIGHT NOT BE HOW THEY USUALLY ACT!


Mileena's pov:

That was a good meal! The best i have had since i left to train more so i could become an expert fighter. I have changed a bit too..Anyways I'm going back to my home. Me and Kitana actually have become good friends but she used to tense up whenever i call her my 'sister'. I atleast hope that she will get use to it ! I climbed up a tree to see how far i had to go and to be honest it wasnt that far! Well time to get going!

Johnny Cage's Pov:

So I had to fight with the dude named Scorpion? He doesnt seem like much I could beat him anyday! Does he know who he is going up against ?! Me ! Johnny of course! I feel bad for him because he is going to get beat by me! Anyway He is rude from what i have heard. He doesnt care about anyone and He has no heart...now i kinda do feel bad for the guy...Ehh He'll soften up soon! I walked over to Sonya and heard her talking to Kitana.

Kitana's pov:

-"So who is coming back?"

-"my...sister..

-"and who might that be?"

-"...Mileena..."

-"ohh Now I remember her! She's the one who always flirts with the guys! Is she like a whore or something?"

-"Mileena is not a whore its just that she's hurt..she is hurt inside and i know it...Just because of those teeth she has...she...hasnt been able to find someone..so she thinks that flirting with others will somehow cure her heart. All she wants is to feel loved by someone else atleast thats what she told me.."

-"ohh..so why doesnt she change her way of acting?"

-"she told me that too. She said that she left because she wanted to change and well get better at fighting"

-"ohh well sorry for calling her a whore.."

-"Its okay..you didnt know"

Sonya nodded her head and walked away. I wonderr how Mileena has changed..I still remember that day she told me all of that...

~Flashback ~

 _*knock,knock*_

 _-"...Who is it?" Mileena answered in a quiet voice._

 _-"Its me Kitana" I answered back._

 _-"What do you want?"_

 _-"Can i come in?"_

 _-"Sure"_

 _I opened the door and walked in to see Mileena looking at her teeth with a mirror and a sad expression on her face. It looked as if she was on the verge of tears.._

 _-"Whats the matter Mileena?"_

 _-"why must i have these teeth? Everyone turns away when i show them my teeth..even the guys..Im gonna end up alone kitana!"_

 _-"..."_

 _-"How could i expect someone to love me with these teeth? I'm hideous..you dont know how much i have gotten hurt just by these teeth.. I know you see a face that says 'i dont care' but i actually am hurting inside..i want to be loved kitana! But it seems to me that no one will love me back.."_

 _-"then why do you flirt with other guys?"_

 _-"i thought that could help.."_

 _-"Oh..but it didnt?"_

 _-"nope...thats why im leaving..I'm going to change and along the way train!"_

 _-"alright! You can do this Mileena"_

 _-"I'm glad you believe in me... sister.."_

 _Soon i left the room and the next day mileena left i knew it would be a long time before i see her again..._

~Flashback ended~

*sigh* I do kinda miss Mileena...

Scorpion's pov:

I stood arms crossed leaning on a brick wall as i waited for my next fight. It was between Cage and I.

-"Good luck!" He said

-"it is you who will be needing good luck,cage" I said as i walked away.

Nuisances...I made a portal and went down to the place where i belong And spawned...hell

Normal pov:

After a few minutes Scorpion and Johnny both came up. Scorpion spawned back up from hell and let out a growl while making fire surround him and johnny came up with some punches and kicks.

 **-"Vengence Will Be Mine!"**

 **-"I make this look easy!"**

"Round 1...Fight!"

Mileena's pov:

I finally arrived ! I stood at a tall building as i watched two kombaters fight! I havent seen them around so they must be new to here. As from what i have seen the guy with the spear is winning. He's hot...but i cant...what if he doesnt like my face..He would be disgusted by my teeth...but...oh well I have changed! I carefully dropped down and walked next to kitana who was alone.

-"so who do you ththink is going to win?" I asked suddenly

-"i think Scor- wait...Mileena!" Kitana turned around and looked at me with happy eyes. She hugged me and called me her sister. Which i finally feel good hearing her say that. We both let go and watched the fight.

 **"Finish Him!"**

The guy with the spear just knocked him unconscious instead of doing a fatality. Then he looked around his eyes landing on me probably because he hasnt seen me.

 **"Scorpion wins"**

So his name is scorpion...mhmmm

Scorpion's pov:

Who is she?...I havent seen her around here..mmmm she's good looking thats for sure...

-"Everybody meet back at my place!" Kitana yelled. Everyone followed kitana and the other gorgeous woman. When we got there Kitana went up and started talking.

-"Today! My sister came back! Mileena come over here!"

So mileena huh ? And she almost said 'get over here' ...Mileena walked right next to kitana. Why doesnt she take off that vail covering her mouth ?

-"Tomorrow she will be fighting! Any volunteers ?"

I could volunteer...Maybe then she'll know to not get the idea to mess with me!

-"I Do!" I yelled.

-"So it is settled Tomorrow will fight Scorpion and Mileena!" The crowd cheered then left.

This will be easy! What can a girl like her do?! I'll beat her to pulp! Mileena walked over me like as if studying me...

"Mmmm You seem like a worthy opponent.."

I glared at her and she laughed and startes walking away. Then she stopped walking looked sideways and told me.

-"Good luck...you're gonna need it scorpion." then she walked off. I dont need luck! I will win this fight!

Ehh first story tell me if you like it maybe i'll continue!


End file.
